


Congratulations! You have been chosen to experience Paradise

by Lilviscious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam kinkmas exchange 2019, First Times, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peer Pressure, capes and college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Despite being away from Gotham to attend college, Damian doesn't forego his training as Robin while on campus. It comes natural to him to reprimand young college students chasing skirts, but doesn't anticipate his lack of experience in that specific department deals such a blow to his ego. Fortunately he has a mature, experienced partner who is more than eager to teach him the ropes. He owes many of his firsts to Dick, after all.





	Congratulations! You have been chosen to experience Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts).

> To clarify: in this story Damian is of consensual age, whatever that age is in your respective country.

Learn the way of your peers, Bruce had always told him. He had when first starting as Robin, forcing him on team ups with Tim's Young Justice and Dick's Titans in the far past. In the less few months he had argued with him to sign up for a college of his choice, ignoring the fact Damian's choice of college was, unsurprisingly, none of them at all. He would have used Tim as an example of drop outs performing well in the labor market, but that would mean praising him and although they were on friendly terms nowadays, that was taking it a bit too far. Also, Damian found out his father's insistence was based on Tim deciding to give the education system another try by applying to college together with Stephanie in the first place. So, no, Damian felt Tim was worthy of kind words even if it meant his arguments fell flat and somehow there had been a pamphlet of a college two cities over offering quite the excellent art program shoved underneath his bedroom's door. It had Tim’s fingerprints all over it.

That's the origin story of Damian, the college student. The college student who was immensely relieved christmas was soon upon them. He was in dire need of a change of environment. Preferably one with less idiotic, hormone driven men chasing anything wearing a skirt, dress or skinny jeans. Wayne Manor was a proper place to call home, Damian thought as he followed Alfred through the main entrance and was greeted by his loyal four legged friend, Titus.

"Hey there boy, I missed you," he told the happy tail wagging dog, going for scratches behind his pointy ears and firm strokes from his head to his back.

"I missed you too," a light hearted voice joked from his left. "Welcome home, little D. How's college?" Dick asked as Damian released the large dog and walked into the embrace Dick had prepared for him, arms wide and lips smiling. There was a firm press of lips to his cheek. They tilted their heads in a familiar way to allow their mouths to meet. Their moment was gente, but chaste as Damian pulled back sooner than Dick would have prefered.

"As uneventful and disappointing as expected," Damian announced resigned about the entire ordeal. "Despite the many opportunities to expand their knowledge, the simpletons are only interested in expanding their list of people they've slept with and increase the risk of getting an STD."

His distaste was met with amusement. Dick showed a smile as he wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulders and turned them to the grand staircase. Bringing the suitcase along they ventured to Damian's assigned room to unpack for the holidays. Dick's interest in his first taste of college was cause for mindless chit-chat. Lounging on the bed, Dick folded his arms behind his head and watched as Damian busied himself with his clothes. "What about your roommate? How scared of you is he, one out of ten?" 

Damian couldn't hide a little smirk on his face. "_Eleven_."

There was a poor attempt at stopping the grin on Dick's face. "What did you say to him?"

"Absolutely nothing. I haven't spoken to him once since we met in the dorm." Damian looked smug, closing his drawer and going for his desk next where he ordered his notebooks and other school related materials.

Dick's laughter from the bed made his muscles ease, mouth a hint of a smile as the man wiped tears from his eyes. "Wow! Just _wow_... That's cold, Dami. What's his name?"

"Why would I know?" Damian shrugged a shoulder.

Dick snorted. "I take it you didn't make any new friends, huh."

"I don't need friends."

His brother pursed his lips, unconvinced. "Here I was worrying you weren't ready for college, but it seems college wasn't ready for you. Well, at least the students weren’t," Dick joked although looking worried. “You don’t need to make best friends, as long as you don’t make enemies.”

The sudden tensing of Damian’s shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by Dick’s trained eyes. “You already did, didn’t you?” The conversation curved to Damian's first experience at a frat party, two weeks prior. Dick sighed to himself. "Of course you did. You didn't mention any of this when we talked on the phone before. What happened?" He inquired as he couldn't imagine Damian voluntarily attending, but it was easy enough to see him get into a heated discussion with testosterone driven young adults.

Recalling the excited conversation Damian had overheard in his dormitory leading up to the party, he gave a flick of his tongue in disgust. There had been better things to do with his time, especially with several papers due before the holidays. He had opted to ignore his room mate and the other adolescent students as much as possible throughout the semester, but more often than not couldn’t escape the mindless ranting and gossiping. A certain gamble in the corridor had motivated him to attend a party, not so much the student camaraderie or the alcohol.

“They were imbeciles, baiting girls into their beds with talk of grandeur,” Damian started with a snarl on his lips. There were tales of rape and abuse at his college, he knew from the second he applied. While he couldn’t be Robin in Gotham as often as he prefered, being separated from the cave and his Batman during the week, Damian didn’t allow his observant skills to weaken. He was accustomed to little sleep and chose to wander the campus to pass time and keep an eye out for misbehaving idiots at night. There was no need for his costume to be Robin, after all.

Dick slipped from the furniture and up against Damian’s back where he wrapped his arms around the young adult’s waist. Sensing this was clearly a far more important event than Damian was letting on, Dick rested his cheek against Damian's shoulder. His hands squeezed at taut muscles, persuaded them to relax. It didn't take much for Damian to lean back against him, surrendering to his ministrations. Dick showed a gentle smile. He bemoaned the year Damian outgrew him, his sweet little Robin, but how could he not enjoy the fine man he had become? Dick wondered if anyone had tried recruiting Damian for the college's football team yet.

"What happened?" He tried once more after a moment of silence.

"I was.. humiliated."

The older man frowned, confused. "That’s difficult to imagine, Dami."

Damian's head turned, bright green eyes finding his sky blue ones shortly. “There was.. a comparison made. One of sexual nature..."

Dick could tell where this was going. "And you have only been with me in a relationship. Meaning they made fun of you for your sincerity and inexperience," he guessed, watching the blush on Damian's face deepen, his eyes casted downward. It once would have struck him odd to witness his young boyfriend this affected by the opinion of strangers. Ever since growing into his own identity and making friends with Jon however, Damian’s sense of self had become something a bit more fragile. It was heartwarming to Dick to see this humbling side of him. Of course Damian didn’t experience it that way. 

"Did you at least brag about the fact you're dating an older guy? Who's a police officer, huh? Hmm?" Dick nudged him from all sides: his head with his nose, fingers finding ticklish spots on Damian's sides, the tip of his boot bumping against Damian's.

There was no laughter from his younger brother. Not even a grunt. "This has been eating at you ever since, huh?" Dick asked quietly, turning him around. "Why didn't you call me?"  
"It wouldn't have made a difference," Damian explained, begrudgingly. "I have desired you for a very long time, I couldn’t rush you--" he stopped abruptly, as if catching himself a little too late.

Dick's eyes were already growing in size by the time Damian was obviously biting his tongue. The older man tilted his head. "I thought it would be best to let you set the pace, figured you'd take the initiative when you were ready. Perhaps.. I should have been a bit more demanding?" The curl of his lips was definitely something naughty, something that set Damian's loins on fire. Both knew there was little Damian would refuse him whether it was something in or out of costume. The fact Dick hadn't utilized this fact to its full potential showed how considerate he had been. Perhaps a bit too much, he thought belatedly.

An exhale barely passing as a chuckle escaped Damian's mouth. "You've been plenty assertive. I would not be calling you my Beloved if you hadn't been." 

That was an accomplishment Dick prided himself on. Admittedly he thought he'd have a fifty percentage chance of failure when approaching Damian a little over a year ago with the intention of bursting through that stoic defense of his. Who knew Damian had been quietly pining for him in a similar manner? Apparently Tim had known for quite some time, but he only dropped a clue when Dick sat mumbling on the verge of insanity about his feelings for their youngest sibling, three years into his supposedly one-sided crush.

"He's possessive of you to a creepy degree. He basically _hisses_ at me when I get too close to you, how have you not noticed this?" Tim had told him in the end, baffling Dick into silence. His little brother had regarded him with a face palm. "I know you're not the best detective in our family, but this is embarrassing, Dick." 

"Timmy, that's awfully mean of you," Dick had complained only to find himself giddy with new hope. "But if anyone is a good observer, it's you!"

It had been a wise choice to take it slow. There was not only a difference in age but in experience as well. When Damian had come into their lives, Dick had been dating girls and boys for a while already. It hadn't struck him odd, that his first make out session with Damian after a heated fight at the docks had been his first. Sloppy, but passionate it had been, and so satisfying. Dick had held him while he trembled in excitement and shifted nervously. Makeout sessions had become a regular after patrol activity, if and whenever Nightwing was in Gotham. They had worked on their public display of affection, but only in Blüdhaven as Damian Wayne’s reputation was less known in Dick’s turf. There were many aspects of life Dick had taught their youngest family member by now, and part of him was ecstatic to be allowed to bestow Damian with more intimate know-hows to come.

“It would have been selfish for me to expect more,” the youngster mumbled.

"Dami, honey," Dick called him endearingly, mind flooding with new possibilities to bring their relationship to the next level.

"What is it?" Damian answered shuffling on his feet.

"I love it when you call me Beloved," Dick hummed pleasantly. He captured Damian's face in his hands, caressed warm cheeks with his thumbs. "Say it again?" His plea was a whisper to his lips.

"Nggh," was all Damian could manage as Dick descended on him. 

It never ceased to amaze him how pliant Damian became when subjected to his touch. By now Damian was no stranger to indulging in Dick's need of wet, languid kisses that more often than not ended in heavy petting through their clothes. This time was no different. By the time lack of oxygen forced their faces to part, Dick had steered Damian to the bed. With a grin he pushed the other to fall back. "How long has it been since I touched you, Dami?" he asked observing flushed skin, light panting and those hooded eyes.

Damian ran a hand through his hair, forcing it back with a breathy huff. "Approximately three months," he told his boyfriend as he waited for further instructions. “I have had to make do with.. myself, but found no similar satisfaction..”

Dick licked his lips and snapped his fingers. "Right... I showed you the pleasure of your first blowjob, didn't I?" He cupped his chin in thought, amused at the disgruntled look on Damian's face who reached for a pillow to throw. "Hey now! You liked it, didn't you? Don't pretend otherwise!"

"Shut up, Richard," Damian groaned embarrassed beyond belief at Dick's crude recollection of another one of his firsts with him. There was no denial coming however. Blue eyes sparkled in mischief. Green eyes shifted to the side.

"I.. have a request," the younger male announced softly.

"I'll do it," Dick told him resolutely, hands on his hips.

"You haven't heard it yet," Damian complained, frustrated and yet relaxing underneath Dick's easygoing attitude. He wrinkled his nose at the mixture of emotions.

The older man shrugged. "Don't need to. I won't deny you anything, Damian, you know that." A pink wet muscle swept over Damian's lower lip. Dick's eyes honed in on it without thought, catching sight of nervous lip biting.

"You have been with men before," Damian started slowly, "at the receiving end of things."

"I have," Dick confirmed with a tilted his head, wondering where this was going exactly. He had waited for Damian to show initiative and would preserve his patience just a tad longer.

"Would you.. show me?"

As unprepared for this abrupt turn in their relationship, it didn't take Dick long to assemble everything he needed to fulfill Damian's wish. He had told Damian to undress while he returned to his own room further down the hall where he took the essentials from his own collection. A bottle of lube and a dildo of considerate length. 

"Can you see, Dami?" His voice was husky, already affected by the filling of his body with his fingers. The slip and slide was slick as his hole offered little resistance. Still, it had been a long time and he wanted to be thorough. “I need some stretching first, to ease the girth of the toy,” Dick explained with a little moan.

"Mhm," the younger one replied from the headboard of the bed, fisting the sheets with a curt nod. The erection standing from a dark bush of hair twitched as Dick shifted in front of him, back facing him to allow him the best possible view. Kneeling over Damian's legs, Dick gripped his boyfriend's ankle and squeezed in reassurance. Damian looked overwhelmed, insecure what to do with himself.

"Help me," Dick asked of him, grabbing the dildo and holding it back for Damian to take. The blush from his cheeks exploded to cover his entire face and travelled all the way down to his chest. Nevertheless, he took the lubed up toy and managed to calm his breathing. His hand was warm on Dick's ass, gripping the fat of one cheek tightly and watching entranced as those long fingers retreated, leaving his hole opened up for something with more girth. Damian, as always, wasted no time to execute his orders. The pressure was short lived, the toy slipping in quite easily. Dick released a steady breath, hanging his head for a moment to concentrate on releasing the tension from his body. “Oh.. that’s bigger than I remembered,” the man joked lightly.

There was a chaste kiss to his tailbone. "Is it uncomfortable?" Damian asked as he pushed in deeper, fascinated and overcome with arousal. His torso moved forward to observe Dick more clearly. The scrutiny caused tight knots of fire in the pit of Dick's stomach. He released a chuckle, pushing back against Damian's careful advances to show he could handle quite a lot more.

"I'm fine, feeling very good actually," he encouraged his younger lover. "There's enough lube so you can start fucking me with it," Dick added with a deliberate smoldering look over his shoulder. Damian was onto him instantly, the combination of stimuli throwing his careful inhibitions to the wind. In and out the toy went, steady with purpose. Dick's jaw became slack with increasing pleasure, both their breathing becoming heavy even though Damian had yet to touch himself. "Yes.. that's _so_ good, Dami," Dick moaned, lowering his elbows to the bed, head resting on his arms as he subjected himself to the delicious thrusts by Damian's hand. “If you tilt it a little.. up, up, yeah, _yes_,” Dick groaned at the prodding of his prostate. He bucked his hips back as Damian’s purposeful movements gained confidence. It added fuel to the fire in his loins.

"Richard.." His name was a breathy sound of admiration, of a need so urgent and primal it didn't entirely take Dick by surprise that the toy eased out of his body and Damian moved both hands to his hips. "I want to feel it, feel _you_, Beloved," Damian plead with a strained voice, fingers tightening on his skin. His lips caressed his spine, breathing hot and irregular. 

Dick placed a hand on those quivering digits and turned his head to give him an endearing smile. "I love you, Damian," he told him as such a matter of fact that it broke through the lust fogging Damian's eyes and made way for sincere adoration. The soft expression on that usually tense face made his heart hammer against his chest even stronger. Arching his back like the agile acrobat he was, Dick reached his other hand over to cup to back of Damian's head, bringing that handsome face to his own. The reciprocation of his confession of love was embodied by a passionate kiss. One just as sloppy as their first but not because of Damian’s inexperience. Damian's mouth opened to Dick's expert tongue and gasped at the sinking body on his arousal.

"Breathe, darling," Dick told him as he resumed to lick his way into Damian's mouth. He certainly didn't make it any easier. Still, Damian regained enough composure to follow along with his boyfriend's movements once Dick was comfortable with his size. It didn't take an experienced lover to understand the back and forth motion of warm, soft, sensual heat and Damian was a quick study. In little over half a minute, Dick let go of the reigns and his mouth, choosing to lean forward on all fours. Damian followed naturally, refusing to part from his body. Once set on his own knees, he set the pace himself.

"Hmmm! How do I feel, baby?" Dick asked, cheeky and unabashed. He moaned at the hard thrust that answered his question. A hand slid from his sweaty lower back to his nape, wove through his lush hair and caressed him shortly.

"I never-_aah_, want to part from you," Damian confessed, perspiration gathering on his brow as he drove his hips deeper into Dick's welcoming body. "This connection, _nggh_, there are no words," he added, thoughts scrambled amidst the throws of passion, of newly discovered pleasures. The vulnerability that came with them however, was crystal clear to Dick’s ears. His toes curled, body tightening around the girth of Damian's cock stimulating him so wonderfully. Dick reached for that hand in his hair, brought it to his lips and moaned against their intertwined fingers. He guided him to his throbbing erection and started jerking at an incredible speed. It had been months indeed since their last sexual interaction, and although Dick hadn’t been an eager teenager for many years now, his body yearned for release.

"D-Don't stop," he begged of his younger lover who took his plea to heart and grit his teeth in order to channel his desire for the man into rapid thrusts. His hand squeezed and pumped, the motions jerky and uneven as his own pleasure started to peak.

"I can't--much longer," Damian revealed holding his breath at the overwhelming sensation of Dick's body gripping him like a vice. Dick shuddered through his orgasm, groaning into the bedsheets so much it sounded like growling. His cock pulsed in Damian's hold that lingered once he had released. The younger man's brows knotted tightly, hips stuttering to a halt. His mouth opened to a silent sound of climax. Only a sudden exhale was heard from behind Dick to indicate Damian had also found the ultimate pleasure.

If he could keep Damian inside of his body forever, he probably would. Dick hummed at the thought, tightening around his sensitive lover who removed him from his crotch instead. Dick took the loss without too much fuss, because from now on out there were many more opportunities for them to couple, he’d make sure of it. There were a variety of things he yearned to show Damian, to watch that focussed brow shift into relaxation, pleasure and pleasant surprise. Of course there’s also the matter of making love to Damian for the first time. But it could wait, Dick could wait. Maybe tomorrow? Or a romantic Christmas Eve for two with hot chocolate and marshmallows mixed with Damian’s salty skin and musky semen. Dick stopped his mind from wandering further, chuckling. He was getting ahead of himself. 

Roaming his hand through his sweaty hair, he revealed his twinkling eyes to Damian behind him. “So, are you going to tell me what kind of sexual questioning it was?”

“Richard,” Damian called his name with his next exhale, still panting and flushed from their first penetrative experience. “It is of no importance.” He made that insistent dismissive gesture he used to wave off Jason and Tim when either of them bothered him. It never really worked, but not for lack of trying. Dick was immune to it also.

“Really? You looked pretty bothered by it,” his older boyfriend pointed out, removing himself from the bed. He went for the nightstand, all too familiar with the exact space Damian reserved for his tissue box. Damian tried not to be embarrassed as he was handed tissues to clean himself with. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“They said I had no business meddling with theirs, because if I had had sex before I would know how important it was to them to.. _get laid_. I told them the simplest of mammals could reproduce, thus making it an unimpressive skill. It didn’t deter them from immature name calling,” Damian revealed making quotation marks in the air. The stained tissues were tossed in the bin next to his drawer where Dick stood contemplating the juvenile exchange. “In the end, the girls I had offered to assist joined in the laughter.” 

_There it was_, Dick thought with a sympathetic smile. It was one thing to take the brunt of your enemy’s attack. It was another to do so when the ones you’re trying to protect were anything but kind or wanting of you there in the first place. It happened on occasion to all of them in the field. There were always the ungrateful ones. While it caused embarrassment, it was easier to distance oneself when in costume, but this had been personal, making fun of Damian Wayne, the college student. Dick joined him back on the bed, gathering the sulking young adult in his arms to his still somewhat sweaty chest. Damian had matured, but was still such a prideful child. 

“Thanks for telling me, Dami,” Dick kissed his head fondly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know that, right?” The head underneath his chin nodded, arms snaked around his waist and held him close.

Time flies when you’re dreading the return to college for a new semester. "You didn't have to take a day off to drive me over. Alfred would have sufficed," Damian commented as he bestowed his fellow college students with a look of reluctance.

"I make enough overtime to afford it." Dick parked the car and followed Damian out of the vehicle and to the trunk where he helped him gather his suitcase and backpack. Once done he leaned his hip against the car casually. "Besides," the male continued looking around for a moment while grinning, "I wanted to do this." Damian was in the process of lowering the hood of the trunk when Dick caught him by surprise, and by the mouth. Fingers curled into the loops of his trousers, brought his hips in between his parting legs. He looked flustered by the time his boyfriend pulled back. His eyes shifted wildly, ears turning red at the amount of curious onlookers mumbling amongst themselves.

“Any chance one of those assholes saw that?” Dick asked leaning in to peck his lips for good measure. Damian grunted, lips twitching into a smile that he suppressed to keep Dick’s mischief at bay. "You can go now," Damian urged him to leave instead.

“I’ll call you later baby!” Dick called loudly, obnoxiously so. Damian’s ears were burning as he ignored Dick in favour of grabbing his suitcase and going for his dormitory. “Love you!” His older boyfriend sang with cupped hands to his mouth.

Damian spared him a glance over his shoulder. Girls were giggling amongst themselves to his right. At least they were calling him ‘cute’ this time. A duo of male strangers halted their conversation to see what’s going on. The attention would have made him bristle in the past. Raising his head with newfound confidence, he shot his boyfriend a smirk. “I’ll dream of you tonight, Beloved,” he called back setting the females into a frenzy of gasps and shrieks while he passed them by. The two guys stepped away from one another for him as he more or less marched right through them on his way to his dorm, asserting his dominance as he went with an air of typical _Waynesque_ design.

Dick remained leaning against his car, folding his arms over his chest as he watched him go. He whistled low, impressed and amused. “Maybe he can teach _me_ a few things after all,” He murmured with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! Dick and Damian dynamics are so intriguing, seeing as their personalities differ quite a lot. I thought the prompt 'less experienced/more experienced' suited this pairing perfectly. To spice things up I added a toy as well, haha!
> 
> I got so excited when I received the kinkmas exchange prompt that I spent the entire weekend writing this thing. I finished it early on but kept coming back to add to the story. I am very pleased with it and hope the recipient of this story is as well! :) Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
